


time to move on

by provencepuss



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if one of them got married and left Bay City</p>
            </blockquote>





	time to move on

  
Starsky finally got out of the hospital.  
He’d been in there so damn long he was beginning to sympathize with all  
the flakes and whippos he’d helped put away for life during the nine years  
of service.  
He’d had to fight to get back to full fitness. Months of rehab to get his  
nerves and muscles back onto speaking terms. They had warned him that his brain  
had lacked oxygen long enough for permanent damage to be an 85% possibility. They  
had not reckoned with Starsky’s fierce determination.  
It took him the best part of six months to get where he was…still not quite  
ready for active duty – but capable of working for the Police.  
He hadn’t figured that Hutch would be the one to drop out.

While Starsky had been fighting his way back to full mobility…Hutch had been putting up little or no resistance to cupid’s arrows.

So here they were; standing in a church in St Paul, Minnesota; awaiting the joining together of Ken Hutchinson and Angie Morrison. And Starsky was trying to remember which pocket the rings were in.  
Hutch was standing beside him. He was blushing already and the bride hadn’t even arrived at his side. Starsky nudged him. “Nervous?” “Yes.” “Well if it doesn’t work out, I’ll take you back!” Hutch giggled nervously.

The organ started up. It really pissed Starsky…”Here comes the Bride” because this tune was written by that bastard Wagner and Starsky preferred Mendelssohn. Whatever…Angie arrived at Hutch’s side and her father stepped back.  
The preacher started the service and Starsky respectfully stared ahead…the canopy is prettier…maybe please god by me as momma keeps saying.

The preacher had got to the bit about ‘with this ring’ and Starsky fished in his pocket to retrieve the two slim gold bands that Hutch and Angie had chosen. The preacher held out his prayer book and Starsky placed the rings on it carefully.  
He stepped back.

He spent most of the reception sitting watching the fun. Hutch and Angie had tipped off the guests that Starsky wasn’t really ready to dance yet. His eyes danced all the time as he watched Hutch dancing with his new wife.  
As long as she doesn’t turn into another Vanessa. Still the police in that little town they’re going to live in can’t have much to do…the odd case of grand theft mule maybe!

The party broke up after Starsky had gone upstairs to his hotel room. His flight left at ten the next morning. He needed his sleep.

Hutch and Angie held hands and watched as the determined figure made his way to the boarding gate. He turned to make a little gesture of encouragement with his fists…one last lop-sided grin and Hutch watched as Starsky picked up his crutches and made his way to the ‘plane.  
“Let’s go and have coffee in the observation lounge.”  
“We only have a half hour before our flight, Ken.”  
“I know…but I never could trust him to stay on a plane. I have to make sure he took off with it.”  
“He’ll take that one, Ken. He needs to. He has to get back to LA and back onto the force.”  
The held hands as they walked away.

They were celebrating the announcement that Angie was pregnant when they saw it on the TV. Lieutenant David Starsky had decided to quit the LAPD after ten years of service and return to New York. His final case had been a triumph. The last vestiges of the Gunther empire had been dismantled…and a State Governor, two Senators; three Congressmen and the Vice President had all been forced to resign following indictments by the Grand Jury.  
Ken and Angie watched as Starsky accepted a medal and honors from the Governor and the Mayor.  
“He doesn’t even limp.”  
“Yes he does – but most people call it his wiggle!”  
They laughed and raised their wine glasses.

 


End file.
